In a cell assembling process of liquid crystal panel, rubbing process is referred to rub alignment films on an array substrate and a color film in a certain direction using nylon cloth, fiber or cotton fabric (collectively referred as “rubbing cloth” as below), so as to form grooves which enable the liquid crystal to be arranged at a pre-aligned angle. This process is referred as liquid crystal molecular alignment technology. The quality of the liquid crystal molecular alignment has a great effect on fundamental properties of liquid crystal display, such as uniformity, angle of view, chromatic aberration, response speed and threshold voltage. However, the quality of the liquid crystal molecular alignment is closely related to the quality of a rubbing roller. Therefore, it is significant to fabricate a high quality rubbing roller in the rubbing process.
In the existing fabricating process of a rubbing roller, the cloth attaching device generally has a flat base. When a cloth attaching is performed, a rubbing cloth is firstly spread on the flat base with a rubber pad separating the rubbing cloth and the flat base, then an adhesive is applied and a cloth is attached by controlling the movement of a raw material roller. The rubber pad is spread directly on the base made of metal without being fixed. In the process of the adhesive applying and cloth attaching by the rubbing roller, the rubber pad will be somewhat displaced due to the rubbing force and the stress, which results in defects such as air bubbles readily occurred in the process of the adhesive applying and cloth attaching by the rubbing roller.
Moreover, when the aging of the rubbing roller is performed using the above-mentioned cloth attaching device, in order to keep the fiber directions of the rubbing cloth consistent, the rubbing roller can only repeat a movement such as rolling from a first end to a second end on the flat base, raising, moving back to the first end in the air and dropping in a single direction. This makes the aging process time consuming and results in a low efficiency for fabricating the rubbing roller such that the manufacturing cost is in turn increased.